There is a simulation which calculates a predetermined result (simulation value) from the values of a plurality of parameters. Meanwhile, there is a simulation which calculates a combination of a plurality of parameter values for obtaining a desired result (simulation value). In a system of such a simulation, it is necessary for a user to operate a device and to perform a predetermined input.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-183241) describes a system which receives an input of a simulation value and an allowable range as the values of a plurality of parameters from a user, and performs calculation processing of parameter values included in the allowable range using a computer.